


In Which Kiibo Finds Out He Can Cry

by sinnie_bean



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3, Sad boi hours, i just really needed some saiibo fluff tbh, kiibo cries in this, post-game shuichi saihara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnie_bean/pseuds/sinnie_bean
Summary: Just some sad/cute saiibo fluff. i will die for this ship.
Relationships: K1-B0 & Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	In Which Kiibo Finds Out He Can Cry

Shuichi always demanded that I was the big spoon when we slept together. I am significantly shorter than him, but I'm pretty sure it's because he enjoys the heat I produce when I charge overnight.

\----

Kiibo's eyes opened, sensing his battery was at full charge. His internal clock told him is was still early, 2 AM early. There was no point staying plugged in, so he reached round to his lower back and unplugged the cord from himself.

He tried to sit up, but had forgotten about Shuichi who was clinging to him tightly in his sleep. Kiibo looked upon the sleeping Shuichi's face with what he described as love. He may still be learning, but the robot knew for certain that this emotion was love. 

After the killing game was concluded, and Danganronpa terminated, Kiibo's AI had been preserved in a laptop so the survivors could still talk to him. A local university of robotics took on the task of rebuilding Kiibo's body, which took several long months. But once he was complete, Shuichi hadn't let Kiibo out of his sight.

Shuichi stirred slightly in his sleep, his eyes slowly opening.

"K-Kiibo?" he called out hoarsely. "You're awake..."

"It's okay Shuichi!" Kiibo replied, placing one of his palms on Shuichi's cheek. "You can go back to sleep, its only 2 AM."

Shuichi opened his eyes more, intent on disobeying Kiibo for now. He snuggled closer to Kiibo's metallic chest, craving the closeness he so desired.

"I don't wanna."

Kiibo looked back at Shuichi, who was quite close. He felt his faceplate heat up, the LED lights behind it turning a shade of red to make it appear as it he was actually blushing.

"Shuichi! It's late," Kiibo protested. "I am a robot, so I don't need sleep. But from what research I have done, sleep is a necessary part of every human's life. I don't want you to be too exhausted!"

Shuichi let out a growl in protest. He didn't want to go to sleep again. He wanted to stay up talking with Kiibo.

"We have so much to talk about though," Shuichi whispered, lifting his head away from Kiibo's chest and looking at his eyes. "You've been gone for almost a year... I missed you so much..."

Kiibo could see tears forming at the corner of Shuichi's eyes. He didn't like it when the detective cried. It made him sad in turn, and it hurt him even more because he didn't have a crying function. Or at least he didn't think he did.

"Shu-Shuichi!" Kiibo whisper-yelled. "D-don't cry!"

A single tear still fell down Shuichi's face regardless. Kiibo reached over and wiped it away with his finger, and began to stroke Shuichi's back with his remaining free hand in order to calm him down. 

"I've only been back for three weeks, Shuichi. We still have forever to catch up, okay?"

Shuichi looked into Kiibo's eyes with sorrow, looking as if he doubted Kiibo.

"But we don't have forever, Kiibo," he replied, another tear making its way down his face. "You're a robot, you have forever. I have a limited life span. You'll outlive me, you know that!"

Kiibo looked dejected after that statement, taken aback by Shuichi's boldness. Shuichi then realized what he had just done, and apologized quickly.

"It's f-fine Shuichi... huh?"

As Kiibo forgave Shuichi, he felt something fall down his face. What?

"Kiibo! You're crying!" Shuichi exclaimed, jolting up immediately to pull Kiibo into a hug and wipe away his tears.

"C-crying..?" Kiibo whispered. "Th-they must have installed this f-function when they rebuilt me..."

Shuichi looked at Kiibo, who was still crying ever so slightly.

"Hey, I didn't mean to yell at you... I'm sorry Kiibo."

"It's fine! I wasn't expecting to cry, I hadn't realized that they had installed that function in me."

Kiibo pulled Shuichi closer, stroking his hair in a comforting gesture. Shuichi leaned into the touch as Kiibo laid back down, taking the detective with him. They cuddled together, Kiibo turning back on his heating function as his body had cooled down since unplugging himself. Shuichi wiped away the remainder of the tears on Kiibo's face with a smile.

"I love you, Kiibo."

"Love you too, Shuichi."

Shuichi quickly drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Kiibo went into sleep mode shortly after, both boys completely content with the other and the love they felt towards each other.


End file.
